Time of My Life
by Zorlia
Summary: Maiya had a boring and uneventful life. She hated her unusual name, hated her sophmore year that had just ended, and she hated her upcoming boring summer. Little did she know, her life was about to become the opposite of Boring and Uneventful. Crossover of many anime, but mostly FMA and DGM
1. Chapter 1

_There are many things that come to my mind when I think about how everything began. I mean, there was so much that I'm not too sure when my path actually started down this way. Maybe it was when I was attacked. Maybe it was when I had gotten that unwanted visitor at my window. Or maybe it was after even that. Of course, there is the possibility that I was destined for this ever since I was born, but to me that seems to unlikely._

_It all makes me wonder, now, how it was I had landed myself in this situation. Because, I don't think I did this all that willingly. Maybe I did, I can't remember all that well. My brain seems kinda fuzzy._

"_Hey, wake up! Wake up! Stay with us, come on!" Hmmm, That voice is so familiar. I want to do as he says, but I just can't. Does that make me a bad person? I hope not. Besides, my mind feels like its going blank anyway. I just might forget everything by the time I wake up again. I hope not, I don't want to forget._

_I guess, for me, it all began on a Monday. Or was it Tuesday? No, Monday, definitely. I know that because I hate Mondays, and that particular Monday seemed as if it was bent on ruining my day. The morning was crisp, and I was sweating underneath my blankets…_


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was crisp, and I was sweating under my blankets to the summer heat. I groaned and flipped the offending sheets off of me. I briefly entertained the thought of believing in global warming, but I dismissed it quickly. If the ice caps actually melt, all it means that Kansas is going to get a coast; and that just seems too unlikely.

All the while of my mind being fuzzled with a very large topic, one that shouldn't even compute this early in the morning, I got up and stretched my limbs. Blinking several times to get rid of the sandbags that were hiding in the corners of my eyes, I saw that somehow I had ended up at the foot of my bed.

Frowning, I tried to remember whatever it was that I dreamed to have caused me to end up with my feet by the pillows and my head at the opposite end. When I came up with nothing, I slid off my bed and walked over to the light switch. Wth one flip my room was engulfed with light, nearly blinding me, but after another minute or so of blinking I was able to see clearly.

My room wasn't the cleanest, that was for sure. My bed looked like a mass of blanket soup, with my elusive dream causing me to flip positions on the bed. At the foot of the bed was a window that was locked shut, and a big fluffy purple chair that blocked any and all access to said window. Inside the chair was a pile of clothes my mother had sent up with me as I went to bed. To the right of that was a mahogany desk that was older than me. It had various items on it, none of which truly belonged on a desk, and I knew that there were plenty of things crammed into the one working drawer. Next to that was my dresser, which held any clothes I could not fit into my closet.

While there plenty of other things in my room, I decided to stop wasting time sightseeing in an area I knew like the back of my hand. I walked over to the chair and pulled out the necessities first, such as my bra and underwear, and then searched for an outfit to wear. I had decided on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with a black tank underneath.

Once I was dressed and my brain was working right, I walked downstairs and grabbed my jacket off one the back of one of the dining room chairs. I turned and headed straight for the living room, where the rest of my things were. The room was dark, which didn't surprise me, and I had trouble finding the spot where the string that turned on the big light in the room (The switch wasn't working, so I had to turn it on the old fashioned way. Or, what I considered old fashioned.). Of course, while fumbling around for the string, my knee bangs into the glass table that sits under the big light. Closing my mouth and cursing in my head, I clutched at my knee. After a moment I stood up straight and found the string, and I could now see. Looking down I noticed I had knocked the glass top so hard, it was now crooked. I left it like that, thinking it was a fit punishment to the furniture.

Grabbing my shoes by the door, I slipped them on, my mind finally clear enough to think straight. Looking up at the clock that was hanging above our blue couch, I nearly screamed in frustration. I was up two hours earlier than needed, not only that, but my brain decided to remember just then that school was out and I was in officially Summer Break. So, in other words, I woke up this early for absolutely nothing. What a wonderful way to start the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, after going back to sleep, I was on my computer, listening to music. Since it was the beginning of Summer, and I had nothing to do, I was stuck inside my house with very few things to entertain myself with. By now it was almost noon and my mother was about to start her phone job. My father had already left earlier to go to his own job, leaving me with mom as my only company.

"Maiya, could you come here?" I cringed at my name. I've hated that name for a long time. I know my mom wanted her daughter to have a special name, one that will be completely original. Well, she succeeded in that department at least. Yes it sounds pretty, but really, how many people have the name Maiya? It's so weird, half the time I say my name to someone for the first time they ask if I'm from another country!

"Maiya, hurry up! I need your as-sist-ance!" I frowned at the whining tone of mom. She was the most immature forty-four year old I know. Removing myself from the computer I walked to the 'day room' as my mother liked to call it, and saw her at her own computer with her headset on.

"Yes, all mighty one?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Mom looked over to me and waved me closer. I sighed and walked over to her chair, wondering what it was exactly that she wanted.

"I would like you to take the money stashed inside my treasure chest on the nightstand and go get us some pop at the café." She said. I arched an eyebrow at the request. While I wanted to protest, I knew that in the end I would lose. Sighing I walked out the day room and to her bedroom.

"What do you want from there?" I called, rummaging through the small chest on her nightstand. It was cute, in an antique kind of way. It was red with gold crosses decorating its cover and had a small swinging hatch.

"What do you think?" She replied, her voice clearly stating that it was a rhetorical question. I stuffed the money into my back pocket and walked out of the room, grabbing my jacket for the second time that day. I left the house without another word, my thoughts blank.

It was nice out, I almost don't need a jacket, but I keep it on anyway. I lived in the small town Brooks, Kansas. The café was about a five-minute drive, fifteen to twenty-minute walk. I decided to walk just to annoy my mother. As I made my way down the side of the road (there wasn't much traffic, as usual) thinking about stopping by the library on my way to the café. I knew that mom would be angry that I took so long from walking in the first place, so I might as well get something out of this trip as well.

It was a few minutes later that I made it to the library, walking up the stone stairs that led to the door. When I walked in I was chilled from the air conditioning being on at full blast. I knew it was summer, but did they have to turn it on high?

Ignoring the chill, I walked straight to the Fiction sector, and searched for a new book. I was always a fan of Fiction books, since Non-Fiction always bored me. I like my books with one cup of Adventure, half a cup of Mystery, a teaspoon of Drama, and, of course, a healthy dose of Romance. I ran my finger over the spines of the books, looking for something to catch my eye.

As I looked the books over, I was side stepping to the right, so that I can scan the books better. unfortunately I wasn't paying attention to was actually to the right of me. I just figured it was empty space, since no one really comes to the library. But I was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Oof!" I squeaked, my body coming into contact with another person. I looked up to see a guy with blonde, no, _golden_ hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. I also noticed the color of his golden eyes, and I was surprised. I knew that colored contacts were available, I just never saw someone wearing them actually look normal. This guy looked great in them though, in fact, it looked natural. but that's impossible. What really caught my eye though, were the white gloves he was wearing, since it was summer and all.

"Sorry." I said as he steadied me (I had practically fallen into his arms). He flashed me a grin showing perfectly white teeth that would make any dentist cry in joy of the sheer beauty.

"It's alright, you were just focused on something else." He said, his voice smooth. I cleared my throat and tried to hide my sudden blush.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for a new book." I mentally kicked myself for that. It was pretty obvious what I was doing. Not like I could be doing much else in a library.

"I could tell. Have you found any good ones yet?" He asked. I blinked, surprised. It wasn't often I talked to guys, or that they talked to me for that matter. All the guys my age in town are either complete jerks, idiots, or just plain annoying. So, I was shocked that he was actually continuing a conversation with me. It took me a moment to speak.

"Uh, no. Well, I've read other books here that are good, but none are catching my eye right now. Have you found anything that you like?" I asked, attempting to keep my end of the conversation up. He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I was actually looking for the Non Fiction area. I was hoping there would be some interesting books there." Something in me slightly deflated. But, I refused to show it. I was hoping he wasn't someone who read that stuff and acted like a know-it-all, like the few smart guys at my school.

"Oh, I can show you." I said, pointing behind me, where the area was. He blinked, seeming surprised, but the look was washed away and he smiled.

"Thanks, although I don't know how to repay you." He said as we left the aisle. I frowned, wondering why he would say something like that.

"Don't, anyone would do it." I glanced over at him, and saw saying that wouldn't phase him. "...Well, if you want to think about it, I'm repaying you." I said. He looked down at me, an eyebrow raised.

"How do you figure that?" He asked. I shrugged, pausing and looking up at the signs hanging from the ceiling. They were so old and faded that you couldn't read them, but from being here so many times, I now know which sign was which. I crossed to the left, motioning the guy to follow.

"Well, I bumped into you, and if you didn't catch me, I would have a bruise on my arm right now. So, for catching me, and preventing the near disaster, I will take you to the Non Fiction area." I explained.

"That does sound equal, so I'll take it." He mused to himself. I wondered what he meant by 'equal', but I decided it wasn't important.

"Well, here we are. Non Fiction everywhere." I said, holding out my hands. The guy smiled and walked over to a stand, running his gloved fingers over the spines of the books like I was earlier.

"Thanks..." He paused, and looked back at me. "I don't know your name." He said to me.

"Oh, my name's Maiya. What-" I was cut off from the sound of my phone ringing. I frowned and looked at the ID, seeing that my mom was calling me. What could she want right now? I held my finger up to him and walked away, answering the call.

"What?" I asked, annoyance seeping through my voice.

"_Don't use that voice with me young lady. Where are you? I sent you to go get pop two hours ago!"_ I blanched at my mom's words. I had completely forgotten the original reason for leaving the house today. I also lost track of time here in the library.

"Uh, I'm at the library. And, I um, lost track of time?" I said in a small voice. Briefly, I was amazed how my day started to look up, that something like this happened. This day officially sucks.

_"Fine, just get here, I'm thirsty for some caffeine."_ She said in a calmer tone. I frowned and closed my eyes. Pinching the bridge of my nose I corrected her.

"Well, I don't have the pop with me. I went to the library before going to the café, I wanted something to read on the way there and back and you know the rest." Alright, my excuse for coming here first was weak and I did just come up with that on the top of my head. There was no way my mom _wouldn't _be mad.

"_What the hell Maiya? I ask you to do one simple thing and you blow me off again! Every single time! Just get back here, forget that I said anything earlier, because apparently I didn't. Get over here, now. Forget the pop, I'll go get it with the truck." _That was when she hung up. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my nerves. I hated it when mom yelled at me, and I really hate it when she says I blow things off. It's like she thinks I chose to do stuff like this on purpose! I didn't think I'd be here for two hours! I figured ten minutes max, and I'd be on my way. I-

I took another deep breath. I need to stop ranting, and I need to leave. Slipping my phone in my back pocket and turned around, seeing the boy from earlier surrounded by stacks of books and he was looking through one in the middle. I decided not to bother him anymore and made my way out of the library.

I was walking down the road once again, on my way home, and I saw mom in the truck come by. She didn't stop to pick me up. I shrugged it off and continued down the road, my mind wandering.

It was then that I realized that the guy from the library knew my name, but I didn't know his.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days later that things were starting get strange. I didn't see that boy again, but something else happened.

I was seeing and hearing things that weren't there.

At first, I just thought it was a trick of the light. But, I swear, as I walk through town I'll think someone is following me, or for a better example:

_I was walking in the mall. Mom had wanted to go shopping there, and drove us to the city. We had split up, agreeing to meet at the food court. Well, I was in a book store, and I couldn't help but get the feeling someone was watching me. I did what any normal person did, I turned my head around and looked for whoever it was that was staring at me. I saw the clerk at the counter, and grimaced. He was about mid thirties, had a balding head, and was kinda chubby, oh, and he was tall; at least a few inches taller than me. Not only was the image of a creepy older guy diminished into his profile, but he was leering at me. I hid a shiver and picked up a book I was looking at and bought it, ignoring the not so subtle passes he made at me. When I paid and got the reciet, I ran out of there._

_When I got out of the store and into the crowds of people, I felt safer. So, I started to walk to the food court where my mother should have been waiting for me. As I made my way there, I got the feeling again. I stopped, and turned around, expecting the clerk to be behind me, but...no one was there. Or at least, no creepy store clerk, or some other person staring at me. All I saw was a lot of people in a hurry. I frowned, but shook off the feeling. I went on my way, unconsciously picking up my pace. The elevator was in sight. All I had to do was take it down and I was in the food court where mom was, and I'd be safe. Right?_

_When I got to the elevator, I noticed that someone had just taken it down, so I had to wait. I tapped my foot, waiting. I pressed the button again, just in case I forgot. Looking around I tried to spot anyone suspicious, but I saw nothing. No one was just standing there with a sign saying, I'M WATCHING YOU. Although, that would help. I looked to the other side of me, and that's when I saw it! Or, not?_

_I saw a boy with platinum blonde hair, making it look a silvery white. He wore a white shirt with a jacket and black pants. Thing about him were his eyes though. They were, I kid you not, a light purple._

_He stepped forward, and walked towards me. I stiffened and turned back to the closed elevator doors. How long does it really take for it to come back up? I pressed the button again. I peeked behind me again, just to see he was a few steps from me. I jumped at the bell of the elevator and rushed in side, pushing the down button quickly._

_Only when the doors closed, it was too late._

_He had slipped in just as they closed. So here I was, inside an elevator alone, with a potential stalker of mine._

_Fun._

_I made sure to look down at all times, too scared to look at the guy. I kept my gaze down until I saw my book in view. Only, I wasn't holding it. I took it, seeing that he had a hold of it. I looked up at him, confused on how he got my book._

_"You dropped it." He explained without my asking, looking at the elevator door. He looked more annoyed than anything, as if he wanted to get out of here._

_Some stalker he is._

_"Thanks." I said, not wanting to be rude. He only grunted in reply. I suddenly felt stupid, ashamed, and guilty. I mean, why would I have a stalker? I'm not anything special or famous. And, why did I just peg this guy as the stalker? I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. It was then I noticed his eyes again._

_"I like your contacts. Normally when you see someone with colored contacts like that, they only look stupid. But, you make it work somehow. Heh, I'm Maiya, thanks again for saving my book." I said, deciding to be nice. The guy turned to me, a glare on his face._

_"I'm not wearing contacts." He stated, voice cold. I swear there was a draft with how cold he said that. But, when his words sunk in, I glared at him._

_"I'm sorry, but purple eyes are genetically impossible to have. They have to be those new colored contacts that are out." I said in an angry voice. I know I must of sounded stuck up and like a know it all, but it was true!_

_"What, are you some smart science geek?" He asked, annoyance clear on his face. I bristled at the comment._

_"No. My biology class just went over genetics! Is you hair dyed?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes._

_"What, silver hair is impossible too now?" He growled._

_"No, it's just that since you not only think your eyes aren't contacts, but you're now calling your hair silver. What, are you 80? Here in the real world it's called platinum blonde. Were you home schooled or something?" I asked. He didn't fit my image of a home schooled boy._

_When I think of that, I see a cute, naïve, boy who is very sweet and shy. But this annoying, rude, boy who acts like he's so superior? No, I would never think he was home schooled._

_"No. Why does it matter to you? Do you always act this nosy?" He snapped. I was about to retort, when I stopped. He did have a point? Why was I acting like this? I barely know the guy and I'm acting like some, smart science geek. I frowned and looked away._

_"I'm sorry." I said, trying to seem indifferent._

_"Whatever." I narrowed my eyes, I don't know why..._

_But something about this guy makes me want to slap him._

Then were the times, I would hear voices. Example:

_I sat inside the stall, and closed my eyes. I was so tired. My mind's been on overdrive with all the weird things going on lately. Oh, and the two boys that I didn't get the names of. While both managed to get my name. It was quite annoying. From now on I will never give out my name until the person says theirs first. That's fair, right?_

_I groaned and my shoulders drooped. I had to go back soon. Otherwise my teacher would wonder why I was in the bathroom for so long. I got up and went to open the door, but stopped upon hearing something._

_"Access, where are we?" It was a high-pitched female (obviously, this is the girl's bathroom) voice._

_"I don't know, I thought you did Fin." This time I was shocked. That was a boy's voice. a squeaky, high-pitched boy voice, but a boy none the less. But, I was also wondering about their names. I mean, who names their kids Fin and Access?_

_"Access!" Shrieked the female, Fin I think it was, and I heard something like a slap._

_"Ow! Fin, what was that for?" Cried out the male, Access._

_"You're supposed to know where we are! Idiot!" Another hitting sound._

_"Ow! Ow! Quit it Fin, that hurts! I'm sorry! Let's just look around and find out!" There was silence._

_"Alright, but if you do anything stupid..." Even I could guess what the punishment would be._

_I got tired of wondering who was here, so I opened the stall door and walked out._

_"Who's here? There aren't supposed to be boys...in...here?" There was no one in the bathroom. No one, but me that is. I looked around, but there was nothing. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands._

_"Stupid Maiya, thinking you heard voices. A boy's voice no less! Why would a boy come to the girl's bathroom? That's like, asking for trouble. Quit being stupid." I stopped and dried my hands. As I walked out though I thought I heard a slap followed by an,_

_"OW!" I decided to not even look. If I ignore it, it will go away._

_Right?_

I laid down on my bed, sighing. What was going on? First, I practically make fun of a boy I don't even know at the mall, and then I start to hear voices in the bathroom, what's happening to me? I'm acting like a crazy person!

Maybe I should have myself committed.


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking back from the café, a bag with some pop inside. This time, when mom asked that I go get pop, I didn't stop at the library. There was no way I was going to risk a repeat of what happened last time. It was starting to get dark, but I didn't care. I was walking by the park when I heard something. I stopped, and looked over at the park, seeing nothing there. Now, I know that I've been hearing things, but this time it's just too weird. Because the park is right in front of the old high school that had that fire a long time ago. It's supposed to be haunted by the kid who lit the chemistry lab on fire and died.

Now, I have never believed in the story since I heard it. But, I'll admit it was creepy.

"Hello?" I called out, just kick myself in the head. Why would I do the one thing you shouldn't in this type of situation? I mean, it's always the girl who calls out to the haunted area that dies. It's movie rules of life 101. But, lately I have been a bit insane, so I'll just add this incident to the list.

When there was no answer, I went to leave.

_"Help me sister." _I shivered, freezing to the spot. I turned around slowly. There was no one there. I shook my head, and looked at the park again, and shook my head again.

"Stupid. I don't even have a sister." I mumbled, walking away.

"I told you it wouldn't work!" I stopped, and turned around. No one. What the heck? That voice earlier was a boy's voice, and it didn't sound like a ghostly voice. Actually, it sounded annoyed.

"I mean, she doesn't even have a sister!" Shouted the same voice. This time I was going in circles, looking for the voice.

"Oh really? And did you know that before we tried to deceive her? If not, then shut up." This time it was a diferent voice. It was still male, but this one seemed...emotionless. As if he didn't care for anything. Not that I could tell because I still couldn't find the source of the voices!

"Hey, weren't you the one who had the job of finding her background? So don't tell me to shut up as if it's my fault!" Retorted the voice from before, the one who spoke first.

"Who's there?" I shouted, fed up with all this. There was silence.

"I suppose we should get this over with, since Akihiro's illusion failed." Mused the emotionless voice. It was then that I finally pinpointed the location of their voices. I turned around and looked up. What I saw clinched it for me. I'm insane.

There were three boys floating in the air inside some glowing bubble thing.

They started to float down, all three staring at me. When they landed the bubble disappeared. Although, I was still stuck on the whole, floating thing. The boy on the left had red hair, green eyes and was wearing a hoodie. I noticed that he wore gloves that had claw-like blade attached, Wolverine from X-Men style. He had on a grin that unnerved me.

The one on the right looked bored. He had blonde hair and mauve colored eyes, wearing a tan cloak with two large crosses on it. I couldn't see his hands, but there was something about him that scared me.

The guy in the middle, he was different. He had platinum blonde hair #like the guy from the mall# and grey eyes that looked so sad. He wore a black trench coat that had a hood, and was holding a black ball in his hands.

I tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Aw, looks like the little girl is so terrified that she forgot how to speak. How sad, I was hoping for a scream when we showed up. It would complete the atmosphere, dont'cha think?" Asked the red head, he was leaning forward, a wicked grin on his face. I swallowed a scream, just so he wouldn't get the reaction he wanted.

"Shut up Ryuu. You're annoying me." Said the bored one on the left. The red head, Ryuu, frowned, and turned to his companion.

"How am I supposed to know you're annoyed. You don't show any emotion! You're like a robot, freak. Anyway, tell me why Akihiro is here, and not my brother! This is boring without him, I mean, the girl isn't all that pretty and I can't kill her!" Complained Ryuu. I felt something go through me at the word "kill" coming out of the boy's mouth.

"Your brother is on a different mission. Get over it. We need Akihiro, not you." Said the blonde boy. Ryuu growled, his hands forming into fists.

"You know what Kira? I hate you. If you weren't on our side, I would kill you." Growled Ryuu. Kira, the boy on the left, seemed that he didn't even hear that.

"Akihiro, end this. Get the girl." The boy in the middle nodded his head, and held out the black ball. I didn't know what was happening, but I finally got unfrozen, and started to walk back, and went to run away. But, when I turned around, the boy with red hair was in front of me, smirking.

"Sorry girlie, I can't let you escape." He grabbed my arm and twisted it around my back, and wrapped an arm around my waist, locking my other arm in place. He held me close, and turned me to face the other two. I saw that the black ball was beginning to glow.

"You know, now that I got a closer look, you are kinda cute." I felt tears come to the corners of my eyes at the sound of his voice at my ear. It was then that I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I screamed.

"LET ME GO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed, struggling. Behind me, Ryuu was laughing. He tightened his hold on me, ceasing all movement on my part.

"You look even cuter when screaming. Go on, scream. No one's gonna come help you." He chuckled. I started to cry. What was going on? Who are these people? Why in the hell didn't I run earlier, when they were talking? Someone, anyone, help.

There was a gunshot.

Ryuu cursed and let me go, jumping over to his friends. I fell to the ground, catching myself on my hands and knees. They started hurting. I must have scratched them.

"It isn't polite to threaten girls on their way home." My eyes widened at that voice. It couldn't be...

I looked to the park beside us, and sure enough, walking towards us with a book in one hand and the other in his jeans pocket.

The guy from the library.

With him were two others.

One was tall with long black hair tied up in a high pony tail. He wore something that resembled a uniform, and had a...is that a sword in his hands?

The other had short platnium blonde hair and wore a dark outfit, and held a gun in his hand. I also noticed that his eyes were a bright purple. Faintly, my mind wondered if it was genetically possible to have purple eyes, I've seen it too much for it not to be.

"Why are you here?" Asked Kira.

"Why do you think? To protect the girl." Growled the boy with the sword. Ryuu grinned and got in a stance.

"Alright, I get to fight! Do me a favor, and don't die too quickly." He rushed forward, and the other boy met him, his sword blocking Ryuu's blades.

I felt something in me snap, this was too crazy. I got up, picking up the bag I had dropped, and ran away, to my home. I heard another gunshot, and a very loud clap. I didn't care. I didn't look back. I ran away. I went home.

And I forgot what happened. I wiped it from my brain, deciding to it rack up to my crazy symptoms and ignore it.

Because if I actually believe what had happened,

I would break.

* * *

Ryuu, Akihiro, Kira:

Go to my profile where I have set a URL to my album on photobucket for this book if you want the actual pictures of the three boys stated ubove.


	6. Chapter 6

I was taking a bath, washing my red knees. I didn't get too scratched up, but still...

_"Sorry girlie, I can't let you escape." He grabbed my arm and twisted it around my back, and wrapped an arm around my waist, locking my other arm in place. He held me close, and turned me to face the other two. I saw that the black ball was beginning to glow._

_"You know, now that I got a closer look, you are kinda cute." I felt tears come to the corners of my eyes at the sound of his voice at my ear. It was then that I couldn't hold it in any longer._

I shook the image out of my head. I finished my bath and got dressed for bed. I just needed some sleep, that's it. Just ignore what happened earlier. I mean, even if I did tell someone, who would believe me? Hell, if someone came to me, saying that they were almost killed by three guys who can float in the air, I'd send them to the loony bin.

Which is why when I said goodnight to mom, I didn't tell her of my walk home from the café.

When I got to my room I snuggled into my sheets and closed my eyes, warmth covering my body. Thankfully, I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up later in the night to voices. They were whispers, and they were by my window. I shivered as I felt a breeze. My window must have been open.

"Dark, why are you staring at the painting?" That voice, it was the guy from the library! From earlier tonight! There was only one painting in my room it hung over my bed, and was a picture of a unicorn on a black velvet material. My grandmother painted it, and it was passed down to my mother and onto me.

"Oh calm down Ed. I'm not going to steal it, if that's what you're thinking. I've left the life of crime, thief's honor." Said a voice that was right beside me.

"How is a thief's honor anything to trust? Nevermind. This is her, Maiya. Let's get her out of here, I don't want to waste anytime." Whispered the guy from the library. Was his name Ed?

"Yeah, I agree with you. Those guys could come back. Get the gate ready, I'll get her." I heard footsteps walk towards the direction of my window, and then felt someone take the covers off my body. I suddenly wished I wore something else to bed. What I wore was a light blue night gown that barely comes down to the knees, and I was cold.

I felt hands start to pick me up, and I decided to show that I was indeed awake.

"Don't touch me freak!" I screeched, kicking around and trying to get off the bed. I must of surprised him because I managed to get down and run to my closet, and grab the metal bat I had inside.

That's when the lights came on.

Before me was a boy with dark hair that spiked out and was wearing a black outfit. Oh, and he too had purple eyes, like the majority of boys that I know do. I held the bat up, pointing it at him.

"I don't know what's going on, or what you want, but get out and never come back! Just leave me alone!" I shrieked. the guy started to wave his hands around.

"Shut up! Do you want to wake the whole neighborhood?" He whispered. I raised the bat higher. He scowled and held his hands up.

"I surrender. Happy?" He asked. I nodded my head, and pointed the bat to my bed. He sat down. I kept my eyes trained on him, but I inched to my open window. Once beside it, I shivered again from the cold, and closed it, latching the lock. Now his friend won't come inside.

"Now, tell me what's going on. Who are you?" I asked. At this, the guy's annoyed scowl turned into a smug smirk.

"I am Dark Mousy, the greatest art thief to ever live. And you are Maiya, the girl in trouble with some very troublesome people, right?" I frowned at him.

"I'm asking the questions here Dark." What a weird name...then again my name's weird too so..."Who were those guys that attacked me, what do they want?" I asked. He leaned against my headboard, stretching out.

"Well, Who they were, not too sure. What they want, well I'd say you." He said in a bored tone.

"Why do they want me?" I asked this time, stepping closer to the bed. Dark shrugged.

"I don't know, ask them when they come back." I froze.

"They're coming back?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Well, if you don't come with me and my friends, yeah." He said casually. I sat the bat down, it was obvious he wouldn't attack me, and I hugged my arm.

"I don't know what's going on. I don't know you. And I don't know if they really will come back, " Although I don't doubt it. "and it's the middle of the night. Besides if I leave my parents will notice, and on another note I'll be very cold in this small night dress. So, unless you can fix all those problems, I can't leave." I sai. I was coming up with reasons not to go really, because I didn't want to. Or, I did.

It's just, this all seems too much like a freaking TV show. I'm a little weirded out right now. So, if he can answer to each of those problems I'll go. Because then I'll have no excuse to not go.

"Well," Dark started, getting up from the bed. "If you come, then you can get more information on the situation. I've already told you who I am, and they will come back, no doubt about it. When we arrive, you can go back to sleep if that'll make you happy," He started to walk towards me. "And as for your parents, well we've come up with something for that." He pulled something out of his pocket, a vial. In it was was a green liquid. He closed the distance between us and plucked a hair off my head. I yelped in pain.

"Thank you." He said, and took the top off the vial and dropped the strand of hair inside. Putting the top back on the vial, he shook it, and threw it at the wall. now, it broke of course, but instead of just glass shattering, green smoke billowed into a human shape, and soon, I saw another me. She had he eyes closed, and seemed to be sleeping. Dark walked over and took her hand, leading the other me to my bed and helping her inside the covers.

"She'll have all your memories, or, ones that don't involve this night, and anything that has to with us or those guys from earlier. So, it'll be like another you, personality and all. Neat huh?"

I nodded my head numbly. He then walked over to me and picked me up bridal style.

"Oh, and we have some clothes you can wear once we get there. So, let's go." He walked over to the window and unlocked it, and stepped onto the roof. My room was on the second floor and so I had a window to my roof, but I never actually came outside to it.

"Let me down, I'll go so let me walk!" I demanded. He just looked down and smirked.

"But carrying cute girls is the fun part of the job." I elbowed him in the ribs. He gasped and let me go, and so we walked over to where the boy from the library was, Dark clutching his mid section.

"Dark, what's going on?" His friend asked. Dark smiled at the boy.

"Oh, she just woke up and decided to hit me. Nothing too unusual. Are you ready?" Dark said, standing up straight. His friend nodded his head, and looked at me.

"Sorry about everything that's happened. Everything will be explained once we arrive at headquarters." I stepped forward, careful not to fall as the wind came by.

"Dark made another me with some weird liquid stuff. It might keep my parents from calling the police about my absence, but what those other guys see her? Will they keep attacking? Because, if they do then this is all pointless for me." I said. He nodded his head.

"Don't worry Maiya, that one boy, Akihiro, he'll be be able to tell the difference. And if he can't, his friend Kira defiantly can. Now, step back." I stepped back to Dark, who lightly grabbed my arm.

"Don't want you falling off the roof now, do we?" He asked lightly. I Ignored him and in the depths of my mind I pegged him as a flirt.

Dark's friend turned his back to us and clapped his hands, and touched the ground. I watched, amazed as a bright light came and I saw a wooden door. He turned to us, smiling and opened the door, walking through it. There was nothing that I could see past the doorway, just darkness. As Dark and I walked to the door I asked him something.

"Who is your friend, the guy that just made the door appear?" I asked. Dark placed a hand on the small of my back and lightly pushed me forward.

"If I told you know, I'd kill the suspense." He said, and he gave me another push, and I walked through the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like it be known to all that any anime character or as such do not belong to me. Please enjoy.

* * *

I found myself in a room full of people. The place reminded me of a train station, or an airplane terminal. Everyone was going somewhere, talking to someone, or staring at me.

Okay, maybe not at me, but in my general direction. I couldn't see the boy who opened the door earlier (I STILL don't know his name), and Dark hasn't come through yet, so...I'm kinda at a loss. I could see some people whisper and point over here from a spot not too far away.

"You think she's the one?"

"You mean her? She doesn't look like much."

"You never know, but still. To think that Komui would-"

"Shhh! She can hear you!"

The group of girls that were talking stopped, blushing. They bowed to me, apologising. I chuckled nervously and said that it was okay, but my mind was on other things. Like, who bows when saying sorry? Did I miss the memo or something?

"Ahh, there's no place like home!" I turned, seeing Dark there in all his arrogant might. He was grinning, and looked over at the group of girls who were talking to me, and winked.

"~Dark~" They sighed in union. I rolled my eyes, and hugged my arms, shivering.

"I'm cold, and I still haven't been told anything. You're not holding up onto your promises Dark." I said with a scowl on my face. I thought it was summer, why is it so cold here?

"Well, I never promised you anything. And it **is** England we're talking about, it's always cold here. Why do you think everyone wears coats here?" He said, leaning down to me. I blinked, surprised.

I was in England? Since when did I travel across the freaking country? I don't even have a passport!

"Dark!" I turned, seeing a red haired boy come running this way with papers in his hand. He was short, a few inches shorter than me, and looked a lot like Dark. Well, maybe not a LOT, but I could see the resemblance. Kinda. The hair color throws you off.

"Oh, Daisuke, did you miss your big brother?" Dark asked, grinning at the boy. The boy, Daisuke, frowned and stopped in front of Dark, and pointed up at him.

"You messed up on the last mission. The one in Domino! You left too many questions for the police! Komui wants to put you on suspension!" Daisuke said, his voice chiding Dark, despite him being the younger brother. Dark sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, but how was I supposed to know that the monster was fake? It looked real enough to me. Besides, I finished the mission. Here." Dark pulled out a feather from a pocket in his jeans, and it shined brightly, causing me to look away. When it the light dimmed I looked back to see a blue gem in his hands.

"The 'Jewel of Destiny' at your service. Oh, and I happened to help out a friend in a tight spot before coming back." Dark said, smirking. He waved his hand out to me, obviously about to introduce me, but Daisuke kicked him in the shin before he got the chance.

"And another thing! You come here first, then go on a freelance mission. Otherwise, your pay will be docked for not coming straight back!" Daisuke yelled to his brother, who was hopping on one leg.

"Why the hell did you kick me brat? I just came back from an important mission! You should act like you missed me." Dark shouted, his eyes burning. I stepped back and looked around for the other boy who came with us. It was starting to get uncomfortable with these two shouting.

"Are you two fighting again? And in front of a guest? She's shivering for God's sake! Dark you idiot!" I watched as a girl with short brown hair slammed a book onto Dark's head. Dark was knocked to the ground, his eyes dazed. The girl turned to me.

"I'm sorry about him, he doesn't have a brain. I'm Yuki Cross. Follow me, I'll take you to my room. You can get some clothes there." She said sweetly. I looked down at Dark, and nudged him lightly with my toe.

"Will he be...okay?" I asked. Yuki looked down at Dark and snorted.

"Yeah, give him a few minutes, he'll be flirting with a girl and slacking off in no time." She said, sneering at Dark's form. Daisuke chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"She's right. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm Dark's younger brother Daisuke Mousy." He grinned at me, showing dimples. I found it cute. Yuki sighed, and folded her arms.

"Neh, Daisuke, why can't your brother be more like you?" She asked, almost sighing. Daisuke blushed, chuckling nervously. Yuki giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me to an open archway that led to a large hall. She all but dragged me through endless corridors, turning at random times, causing me to think it was a labriynth in here.

The place was made out of stone, as if it was an old castle from a fairy tale. But, I could see that there was electricity as we passed some rooms that had lights on. After what seemed like hours, we arrived to a hallway that had doors trailing along both walls.

"This is the female dorms, for those of us that live here. Or, just a spot for us to crash after a long mission for those who don't." She explained. I nodded my head, unable to speak. It would seem my shy nature decided to make its debue. Yuki led me to a door that had a sign on it.

_**Yuki :)**_

"Hang on, I need to unlock it." She said, getting out a key from her purse. It was then I took another look at her.

Like I noted earlier I saw that she had short brown hair and had brown eyes. Yuki was about my height, and seemed a bit child like to me. She wore a formal red dress and matching shoes, as if she was going to a dance. Yuki opened the door to her room and turned to me. She saw that I was staring and smiled, pulling out the dress a little with her hand.

"It's a bit too fancy for me. I prefer regular clothes, but in my last mission I had to go to a ball. Boring, if I do say so myself." Yuki walked into the room, gesturing for me to follow. I followed her inside and closed the door, my shyness still pouring out of me.

The room wasn't too big, reminding me of the size of my own bedroom. The walls were a dark blue and her bed was pushed up against the wall. I saw her walk over to a door that I assumed to be the closet.

As I suspected when she opened it I saw clothes hanging neatly on a rack. Pulling out a few things she then headed over to a dresser that was beside her bed.

"I don't know what Dark was thinking. I swear. Anyway, here are some clothes. they might keep you warmer." What she held out reminded me of a school uniform, but I didn't complain. I'd rather have that on than what I'm wearing now.

"Thanks." I mumbled, stripping and putting on my clothes. While taking off my shirt though, I hear Yuki make a noise. I looked over to see her pouting.

"How old are you?" She asked, looking me in the eyes. I furrowed my brows, confused.

"Fourteen, but I'll be Fifteen in December. Why?" I asked, seeing her pout even more.

"How is it a fourteen year old has a bigger bust than me, a sixteen year old?" She whined, motioning to her own ah, smaller chest. I started to blush, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Uh, I matured faster?" I asked. She didn't seem to like that answer, but didn't say anything back. I sighed and got dressed in the borrowed clothes. When dressed I had trouble with my long hair. I could get to stay off my shoulders.

"Here, use this for your hair. Wait, let me do it." Yuki forced me down to the bed and sat behind me, brushing my hair.

"Um, Yuki...where am I asked, happy that I couldn't see her face. I felt her pause in brushing my hair.

"No one has told you?" She asked, surprised. I shook my head in answer. I heard her sigh.

"This is the Black Order's main headquarters. There are many other sections, but this is where it all started. I am one of the many members who go out on missions for the Order." She said, brushing my hair.

"What kind of missions?" I asked, fiddling with the blanket edge.

"That depends. There's recon, which is the most popular, and then there's...hmmm. This is harder to explain than I thought. Well, think of Dark's last mission, he had to help get you here right? That's a mission." She explained. Although, I'm even more confused than before.

"I'm done!" I heard her say happily. I stood up and found that she tied my hair up. "There's a mirror in the closet, go ahead, look." She encouraged. I nodded my head and opened the closet door, seeing the full length mirror on the door.

She had tied up my hair with a black ribbon, thus completing the school girl look. I wore a red jacket that had a black shirt underneath with a white collar. I wore black pants and small ankle boots to complete the outfit. I turned around to Yuki and smiled.

"Thank you for the clothes. I'll return them when I can." I said. Yuki blinked, seeming surprised.

"Oh, that's alright. You can keep them, they're a bit too big for me. And besides," Yuki winked at me. "What are friends for?


End file.
